


Wyścig braterski

by Regalia1992



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Alien Biology, Gen, Opisówka, Rivalry, medycyna obcych, staram się brzmieć mądrze, tekst dla #Niepodległa2018, zazdrość wśród braci
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: Alex kupił Klatkę, przez co stał się posiadaczem kilkunastu tyfonów. Odkrycie obcego, kosmicznego gatunku zostało jednak przyćmione przez neuromody, których autorem jest jego brat, Morgan. Analizując neuromod Alex zauważył, iż część modułów została pozyskana w nielegalny sposób.





	Wyścig braterski

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZlotyChlopiec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlotyChlopiec/gifts).



> Uprzejmie donoszę, że medyczne terminy są z du** wyjęte i niekoniecznie logicznie do siebie pasują. Ni w hu** pasują, ale ładnie brzmią. W prezencie, bo gdyby nie ty, wciąż tkwiłabym zamknięta w symulacji.
> 
> Fik leci do wydarzenia _Luty miesiącem fandomów mało popularnych_. Tydzień pierwszy - gry.
> 
> O, i polecam przysłuchać się piosence Vilddjursjakt, trochę mnie nakręciła.

Kiedy Alex odkupił od sowietów Klatkę, początkowo planował ją rozbudować do rozmiarów stacji Solaris III i zamienić na laboratorium wspomagające placówkę na Tytanie. Jednak grupa robotników mająca za zadanie uprzątnięcie stacji w tajemniczych okolicznościach przestała się odzywać. Kolejna grupa także. Wysłał więc trzecią, tym razem składającą się z byłych komandosów, i to był strzał w dziesiątkę. Wrócili nie tylko z ciałami robotników, naznaczonymi ciekawymi genetycznymi zmianami, lecz także z kosmitami. Konkretnie to z trzema zbiornikami pełnymi metrowych, wijących się czarnych macek. Starszy z braci Yu nie posiadał się z radości. Cały wkład poniesiony przy Klatce zwróci się wielokrotnie.

Obcy okazali się być istotami opartymi na związku fosforu i krzemu. Brak strun głosowych, aparatu wzrokowego i słuchowego. Upośledzony układ nerwów, w tym regres neuronów lustrzanych, praktycznie bezuczuciowy twór. Nie mieli również organów rozrodczych, co prowadziło do ciekawych teorii dotyczących ich rozmnażania (tak, możliwe, że chodziło o fragmentacje). Ich tkanka była podobna do skóry, jednak o wiele bardziej wrażliwa na zmiany cieplne, dotyk i - co było dziwnym i niezwykłym rozwiązaniem ewolucyjnym - w pewnym stopniu odbierała inne bodźce, rehabilitując się w kwestii braku słuchu i wzroku. Sekcja padłego osobnika wykazała podwójny układ krwionośny i nerwowy, niezidentyfikowane organy i stosunkowo niewielki mózg. 

Alex, pchany przez ciekawość zwiększył skład grupy zajmującej się badaniem ciała obcego. Jeden z naukowców przyrównał stworzenie do mitycznego Tyfona, potwora posiadającego sto psich głów i tysiące macek. Słowo to nie do końca odzwierciedlało fizjonomię kosmity, jednak szybko przyjęło się wśród personelu. Po roku badań pozostały dwa żywe osobniki, tysiące prac natury biologii i brak praktycznych zastosowań. Yu postanowił, że już czas na badania miną i świat powinien dowiedzieć się o kosmitach.

W poniedziałek ogłosił istnienie tyfonów.

We wtorek rozpoczął odpowiadanie na pizdylion pytań.

W środę Morgan Yu zaprezentował możliwości jego nowego wynalazku - neuromodu.

W czwartek ludzkość domagała się od Alexa Yu odpowiedzi, co można zyskać dzięki tyfonom. 

W piątek Morgan Yu został okrzyknięty geniuszem. A Alex Yu milczał.

Zainteresowanie ludzi obcym gatunkiem spadało. Kosmita przegrał z nowinką bioinżynierii. Nowinką! Alex nie mógł tego zdzierżyć. Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby to ktoś inny wyskoczył z modami. Bailey, Cooper, nawet ten pieprzony Jenkins! Ale nie, to był jego brat. Jego bliźniak. Nie mógł przeczekać burzy, jaka tworzyła się wokół tyfona, o nie, on musiał triumfować, już, natychmiast. Musiał przyćmić swojego starszego o trzy minuty brata! I właściwie czym się tutaj ekscytować? Mózg, pod względem pojemności połączeń jest raczej ograniczonym organem, nie będzie w stanie przyjąć szeregu modyfikacji, jakie serwuje mu mod. Chyba nie powinien. Sześć, może osiem tak, ale więcej? Może dojść do nieodwracalnych zmian, niekoniecznie pożądanych i zadowolony, durny użytkownik neuromodu stanie się ledwo oddychającym warzywem! A w najlepszym przypadku organ obumrze, wraz z jego zidiociałym posiadaczem.

Nie byłby naukowcem, gdyby nie sprawdził działania tej _nowinki_. Wziął miesiąc wolnego, zostawiając swój personel z poleceniem znalezienia _jakiegokolwiek_ zastosowania _jakiekolwiek_ części organizmu tyfona. Nawet opracowanie ich krzemowo-fosorowego osocza jako leku na katar sienny się nadawało, ważne, żeby tyfon przestał być tylko i wyłącznie tym _bezużytecznym_ obcym. 

Przesyłka zawierała cztery neuromody, każdy ponumerowany. Zapakowano je w woreczki próżniowe, na których umieszczono informacje o działaniu, możliwych niepożądanych objawach, oraz sposób aplikacji. Jeden miał poprawiać zdolności matematyczne, drugi rozszerzyć wiedzę botaniczną, trzeci był odpowiedzialny za fizykę kwantową, a czwarty za anatomię człowieka. Z tego zestawu najmniej cenił sobie wiedzę anatomii, dlatego też rozłożył na części strzykawkę z numerem cztery. Nigdy nie przejawiał szczególnych zdolności w dziedzinie mechaniki, mechatroniki czy jak tam inaczej nazywała się ta "nauka" obejmująca budowę strzykawki. Szesnaście igieł, sprężyn, przekładki i niezliczona ilość włókien szklanych. Niewiele z tego rozumiał.

Co do serum zaś... Główną bazą cieczy, poza inną substancją, była ciekawa wariacji fibrynogenu i płynnego perikarionu. Fibrynogen zapewniał brak niepożądanych zniszczeń między połączeniami nerwów. Alex słyszał już o próbach zastosowania tego białka przy odbudowie zerwanych połączeń rdzenia i choć terapia tak była jeszcze w fazie eksperymentalnej, jej wyniki były bardzo obiecujące. Perikarion natomiast odpowiadał za uaktywnienie się substancji czynnej, odpowiedzialnej za _ulepszenie_ pracy mózgu. Substancji, którą Alex jeszcze nie rozpracował. Pod mikroskopem i po rozbiciu na atomy widział strukturę opartą na białku krzemowym, jednak we wzorze było coś więcej. Krzem, prawo i lewoskrętne amin... Fosfor. Alex osunął się na posadzkę. Niemożliwe. To fosfor!

Na Ziemi nie istniał żaden żywy gatunek stworzenia z takim białkiem, taką budową, sprytnie łączącą w sobie krzem i fosfor. Jedyne znane osobniki, które były zbudowane z tej niesamowitej struktury, można było znaleźć w kosmosie. Albo w laboratorium badawczym TranStaru. JEGO laboratorium.

Skąd Morgan Yu zdobył do swojego serum osocze tyfonów? Odpowiedź mogła być tylko jedna - szpiegostwo przemysłowe.

Alex nigdy, przenigdy nie spodziewał się, że jego brat, jego bliźniaczy brat do cholery! Że Morgan posunie się do kradzieży po to, by przyćmić swojego brata. Nigdy nie byli ze sobą blisko, racja, ale nie byli też wrogami. Jak każdy naukowiec rywalizowali ze sobą, ale była to raczej czysta rywalizacja, bez podkładania sobie świń. Nagle w jego umyśle zawitała myśli o kretach kryjących się w laboratorium TranStaru, podkładających tuczniki pod jego wynalazki, jego projekty. A co, jeśli badania nad zastosowaniami organów tyfona również były sabotowane? Skoro ich płyn, roboczo nazywany przez naukowców czarnym osoczem, nadawał się jako substancja wspomagająca neuromod, to równie dobrze inne tkanki czy narządy mogły znaleźć swoje zastosowania. A może już znalazły, a Alex o tym nie wiedział. 

Przez krety w laboratorium. I ich świnie.

Yu wstał z podłogi i otrzepał ubranie. Schował sprzęt medyczny, a mechaniczne części rozłożonej strzykawki wrzucił do pudła z trzeba neuromodami. Zamknął swój gabinet i przeszedł przez salon, kierując się w stronę piwnicy. Odkluczył drzwi i zszedł schodami na dół, gdzie za z pozoru starą i nieruchomą ościeżnicą znajdowała się śluza prowadząca do jego prywatnego laboratorium. Świat wiedział, że na postsowieckiej stacji Klatka znalazł dziesięć osobników tyfonicznych, które obecnie były poddawane wiwisekcji. Nikt nie wiedział o dwóch wciąż żywych, ukrytych w piwnicach posiadłości należącej do CEO TranStaru.

Alex przysunął sobie krzesło do pojemnika i usiadł. Dwa podobne do skrzyżowania kałamarnicy i ośmiornicy stwory ożywiły się i zaczęły zawzięcie atakować szklane ścianki swojego więzienia. Z początku mężczyzna obawiał się, że umieszczenie dwóch okazów w tym samym zbiorniku doprowadzi do walki o dominację, jednak nic takiego się nie stało. Tyfony atakował wszystko i wszystkich, tylko nie siebie. Nawet w sytuacji długotrwałego odcięcia od substancji odżywczych nie dochodziło wśród nich do pożarcia swoich. Przyrównując ich zachowanie do ludzkiego, troszczyły się o siebie i broniły przed niebezpieczeństwem. 

A Morgan wyciął mu taki numer.

Alex siedział kilka godzin w piwnicy, wpatrywał się w tyfony i obmyślał plan. Co zrobić z Morganem, a co z pracownikami i co z badaniami? Przerwać je, ludzi zwolnić a brata zabić, spychając go ze skał? Wyjście to zawsze jakieś było, jednak nie w ten sposób chciał zakończyć triumfalny pochód braciszka. Koniec końców to był jego brat, każda próba zabicia go (pomyślna albo i nie) rzuciłaby na niego Alex'a cień podejrzenia. Chciał jedynie, żeby Morgan dostał nauczkę. Żeby dowiedział się, iż Alex odkrył jego machlojki i nie puścił płazem taką zniewagę. Zapatrzył się na jednego z tyfonów, próbującego nieudolnie wybić dziurę w pojemniku. Na Klatce mogły cieszyć się większą swobodą.

Na Klatce...

Mężczyzna poderwał się z krzesła i szybko ruszy w stronę swojego gabinetu. Tak się spieszył, że aż zapomniał, iż je zamknął i chwilę szarpał się z klamką. Kiedy już dostał się do środka, od razu wykręcił numer głównego laboranta i poprosił o przekazanie całemu personelowi laboratorium jego wskazówek. Następnie zadzwonił do swojego brata. Z udawanym podziwem i radością pogratulował mu stworzenia neuromodów, po czym zapytał go, czy dołączyłby do jego grupy badawczej. Morgan zgodził się, cały podekscytowany, lecz Alex wiedział, że brat tylko udaje radość. Pewnie zastanawiał się, czy jego szpiegostwo zostało zauważone. Po telefonach usiadł zmęczony na fotelu i wyszukał w komputerze skany drogi ewakuacyjnej oraz protokoły postępowania w przypadkach przeciążenia głównego rdzenia, pożaru oraz dekompresji stacji. Musiał zapamiętać drogę ucieczki.

Teraz postało tylko upewnić się, że wszyscy stawią się na pokładzie wahadłowca i że jest na niej wystarczająca ilość szalup ratunkowych. Uważał, że jedna, ulokowana tuż przy pomieszczeniu służącym tymczasowo za gabinet doktora Alexa Yu, całkowicie wystarczy. 


End file.
